The Avatar's Bargain
by TheGladElf
Summary: What price is Aang willing to pay to save those he loves?
1. The Bargain

If it hadn't been for the children, he would have been sick. But they had been through enough without seeing their father breakdown. So after the healer's finally came for her, Aang picked up his youngest and herded the other two children outside. He tried not to assess the damage done to his home, because everywhere he looked he could see the progression of the fight that had left his wife broken on the floor.

That was four hours ago.

He and his family had spent much of those hours huddled together. Bumi sobbing softly into his father's shoulder. Tenzin sitting quietly, sucking his thumb, watching as people started cleaning and repairing. Kya as strong a presence as her mother. Aang holding the three of them, not willing to let them escape the protection of his embrace. Not just yet. With time the sunshine, and the arrival of Sokka, had finally improved Kya and Bumi's moods. He had listened to Aang's terse explanation, and, seeing that the only thing currently do for his sister was stay out of the way, Sokka had started to draw out more colorful answers from Kya and Bumi.

"An' then, sissy was like fwoooossssh," Bumi lisped as Kya demonstrated the water whip that she had used to defend her mother and younger siblings. At eight, the young waterbender was already well on her way to mastering water by the time her father had mastered his element. Aang shuddered and had to look away. If he hadn't arrived in time.

He was in Republic City waiting for a very late Sokka to arrive when it happened. He and Zuko were laughing over the decline of Sokka's punctuality in the years since his marriage when the gilded doors slammed open. The robes of the boy who stumbled in marked him as one of the Air Acolytes that inhabited the Air Temple Complex where Aang and his family lived. Which probably saved the young man from a world of hurt. Had his attire been any loess recognizable, he would have had five ansty benders bearing down on him instantly. He fell at the avatar's feet.

"Avatar. Aang." He breathed in a lungful of air between each word. Aang knelt and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Take a moment, Hahn," Aang said.

The boy shook his head, trying to continue.

"Under attack," he managed. Hands on his knees, he gulped in more air.

Toph wasn't as patient.

"Where. Who's under attack," she said, stooping down and grabbing Hahn by his shirt. "Let's go. Let's go. We need details, kid."

Somehow, Aang kept from dashing out the door.

"The Air Temple Complex," he told the metalbender. He placed a hand on her wrist and she let go. Aang kept the boy from falling. "What happened, Hahn. Who's attacking."

" Master Katara said...Azula..."

Aang didn't wait for Hahn to say more. He was out the door and then the nearest window in seconds. Zuko's sister had escaped years ago. Even now, no one was entirely sure how. Nor had it seemed particularly good escape plan, considering that it appeared she had died in the attempt.

They had been wrong. Briefly, he wondered why she had waited this long, but he dismissed that thought. They could get be answers from the princess later.

The sight that greeted him nearly stopped his heart. Kya stood over her mother's body deflecting Azula's attacks with her water whip. Aang growled. The firebender was playing with his daughter. Kya was no more than a mouse to her.

"Run, Bumi!" Kya's voice was shrill and scared. Bumi knelt behind her, trying to hold a wailing, thrashing Tenzin. His hand held tightly to Katara's.

"Mamma..." the five-year-old started. He was cut off as the force of Azula's attack and his sister's collided. Sending Kya hurtling back, to land in the cushion of her father's air pillow.

Aang landed with such force that Azula was blown back, toppling end over end.

"Papa!"

"So the avatar finally makes his appearance. I was so hoping I would get to finish that bitch off before you showed." Azula was up and on her feet, sending flames shooting for him. Aang deflected them harmlessly.

"Children, get inside," Aang said. A silly thing to say, considering that they were technically already inside his house. Kya was quick, she grabbed Tenzin and yanked Bumi towards the back of the house and, Aang hoped, out the back door. At least he wouldn't have to worry about them. He glanced over his shoulder, trying to find dome sign of life from Katara.

"Don't think that will save them, Avatar," Azula said. She cackled. She was quick, always had been, she ran at Aang, flames bursting. She unleashed her attack at the last moment, dodging and rolling past him. One flip had her in front of the children. "Maybe it would be better to do you in. Let Mommy and Daddy live the rest of their lives with the guilt. That…" Azula was fast, but Aang was faster. The floor beneath her feet erupted, sending her flying. Aang met her in midair, his hand closing around her throat as they both soared out the of the house. The heat of Azula's flames brushed past him, but he just bended them away. It had been a long time since Aang had been tempted to enter the Avatar State like this. But that absolute loss of control was not something he could afford right now. Not with Katara bleeding on the floor. Not with his children standing there terrified. He and Azula land in the dirt outside the house. Pinned to the ground she struggled and twisted, trying to free herself. Then the ground opened up and swallowed her up to her neck.

Aang stood.

"Don't turn your back on me, Avatar," Azula screeched. "I'll get out of this. I'll come back. I'll..."

Aang slammed his foot into the ground. She was cut off as the dirt encasing her shot up, bringing her to eye level with Aang.

"The only way you stay alive is if you stop being a threat," Aang said. His voice was hushed, so the children didn't hear. "I would think twice before you threaten them again, because I will stop in any way that I have to."

"You wouldn't. I heard about how you dealt with my father. Pacifist." She spat at him, but was only frustrated as he bended the spittle away.

"I am their father. There is no boundary I would not cross to protect them." For just a moment he let his eyes flashed brilliant blue. The air around him swirled as he rose a few inches about Azula. She glared, but remained silent. "The others will be here soon enough to deal with you." With that he turned and strode back into the ruins of his home. His children ran to him, sobbing and clinging to his robes. He swept the two boys up with one arm, while holding onto Kya's hand, but he did not stop until he reached Katara.

Kneeling beside his wife was not easy with two children balanced in his arms, but Aang had always been extremely agile. Perhaps he could retire was the avatar a become a circus performer.

"Katara," he whispered, trying not to let his voice break. He cupped her cheek in his hand. Her chest rose and fell. Aang let out one relieved sob. "Kya," he said, turning to his oldest. "Daddy needs you to be brave, go tell someone that they have to go on flying bison and get a watertribe healer from Republic City. Chief Beifong and her metalbenders should be here soon."

Kya's eyes cut to the still glaring Azula.

"I won't let her hurt you."

"Promise," Kya whispered.

"I promise. Now go."

She was gone and back again within a few minutes, a stoic nod her only confirmation. Aang pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. "Mommy's gonna be just fine," he said. The four of them sat there, watching as Katara breathed in and out. It was labored, but strong. One leg was twisted at a broken angle and he was sure that one of her arms was broken too. The wall seemed to have taken far less damage from her.

At last, the healer arrived. Aang wanted to stay as they worked on her, but someone had to watch the children and at that moment, he wasn't letting them out of his sight again. So cradling Tenzin against him, he'd taken Bumi's hand and walked outside past Azula, who, at some point, had started to cry silently. Any other time he might have stopped to wonder what had brought her from angry glares to anguished tears, but at the moment all he could think about was comforting the children who had already seen too much. So he let Toph deal with her. Sokka had arrived a few moments later and together, the family had waited.

The sun was beginning to sink lower over the mountains now and still there was no word. Azula had been hauled away, with Toph promising to return soon. Tenzin had finally detached himself from his father's side to go and play in whatever game his brother and sister were playing with Uncle Sokka. He toddled over, his arms reached for the sphere of water that Kya was passing back and forth. Though he was too young to exhibit any bending just yet, he already showed a definite love for his mother's element. Aang didn't mind. Katara seemed to though. She hadn't brought it up that morning as they argued over whether or not to have another child, but he was sure that was what she was thinking. He'd reassured her. She had shook her head, smiling, it wasn't about that at all. She was ready for another baby. And hadn't they said they wanted a big family? Aang hadn't been quite convinced by that, but he kissed her and told her maybe a little later down the road. Republic City was going through a difficult time right now and he needed her with him as much as possible right now. Hadn't Tenzin just gotten to the age that Katara could travel with again. Maybe in another year or so.

As the healers had finally gotten her put together enough to move her back into the bedroom, Aang found himself wishing that he'd said yes. He hadn't been lying, his children were perfect just as they were. He just found himself wishing that the argument had never happened, that he'd just agreed when Katara had brought it up. He stood pacing. Bumi was quick to fall into pace behind his father, giggling. He was soaking. With a sigh, Aang stopped. Picking Bumi up, he began to bend the water out of the boy's clothes.

"We're moving to the island tomorrow," he commented, his eyes cutting to Sokka.

"Katara's not going to like that," his brother-in-law replied.

Aang set Bumi down, sending him back in his sibling's direction with a stern warning against more waterbending tonight. It was getting too late to be wearing we wet clothes.

"Katara doesn't get to argue about this anymore. They are safer there," Aang said. He'd been wanting to move to the new Airbender Island for months. Katara had insisted on waiting until construction was done and access to and from the island was a little more free. "They can use Appa f they need to get into the city."

"Yeah, Katara not arguing, good luck with that one."

"Avatar Aang?" It was a matronly healer. Aang spun on his heel. Conversation and children temporarily put aside. "I think perhaps you should come see your wife first," she said. Aanga, feeling like someone had earthbended his insides together.

The woman waited until they were down the hall in the intact portion of his house before she said anything else. Aang feared he would go as crazy as Azula. Relief finally came when they stood over Katara. She looked much better, only some light bruising indicating where her arm had been broken. Her breathing was even.

"Your wife sustained many injuries in her fight with the firebender. Some broken bones, some internal damage, but most worrying, a severe blow to the head. We have done all that we can," the woman said. She paused. Her hand rested on the young avatar's shoulder. Aang tore his eyes away from Katara and met the healer's. "I fear that her spirit has slipped away. You see it sometimes with this sort of head injury."

Aang couldn't form the words. Didn't know what question to ask.

"It may find its way back, but that doesn't always happen. We can only wait and see if her spirit will return."

"And what if it doesn't?" Aang's voice sounded painfully young and helpless in his own ears. Like he was a twelve-year-old boy again.

"Then her body will slowly shut down. The body cannot continue without the spirit for long."

The word finally clicked in his mind. Aang sighed. He could fix this.

"Thank you. You've done everything you can. Now it's my turn."

The woman looked bewildered for a moment, then nodded and headed out the door.

Carefully Aang climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged next to his wife. He leaned down and whispered, "I'll find you Katara, I promise." And then he closed his eyes.

When Aang opened them, he was in the spirit world. Surrounded by swamp. Trees twisted at impossible angles making odd shapes that looked even stranger when viewed through the mist. Aang set off. He tried as best he could to avoid walking in the water. Getting his shoes wet in the spirit world always left his feet cold and clammy for days afterward. Able to airben or not, Aang was still light on his feet and he jumped from root to root as he made his way deeper into the forest.

"Katara!" he called. He called her name over and over again, slowly becoming more desperate. What if she'd already passed to far for him to find her? It could be too late. There were some things that he couldn't do, not even as the avatar. "Katara!" He was breathless now. The spirit world was big place. His foot hit a tree root wrong and he slipped into the muck.

"Aang." The familiar voice was hesitant. Aang shot up so fast that he nearly lost his balance again. She was standing just a few feet away, looking like she'd suddenly been woken up from a deep sleep.

"Katara."

Aang ran, not caring anymore about the way that the muddy water squelched between his toes. He threw his arms around her, his hands tangling in her hair. Her hands came up tentatively to rest on his shoulder blades.

"Aang, what's wrong?" She rubbed soothing circles on his shoulders like she did with the children when they were scared or sick. "What's happ-...Azula!" She pulled away sharply. "Aang, the kids! Where are the kids. She came after me, but who knows what she'll do to them."

"They're fine," Aang said. He smoothed the hair from her face, cradling it between both of his hands. "You did great. You gave me just enough time." He wrapped his arms around her again. She relaxed, her arms falling loosely about his waist. She didn't seem to notice the water swirling around their ankles. But then, she rarely minded water.

"That's good," she said. "Mmmm, this is nice." Her head found it's famliar place on his shoulder. Aang's arms tightened around her. Aang buried his nose in her hair, expecting the smell of the ocean, but she simply smelled of spirit world.

"You know, Sweetie," he began. "I've been thinking all day about what you said this morning. And you're right. We did always say that we wanted a big family. There will be plenty of time for us to travel to together later."

"Knew you'd see it my way eventually." Katara pulled away. No far, Aang wouldn't let her, but enough to meet his eyes as he flashed her a grin. Aang's heart beat fast enough that they could both feel it.

"Of course," he said, kissing her quickly. "But first, we need to get you home."

"Home?" Katara pulled away. Her eyes searched his and Aang turned her around to see the jungle around them. "Oh. What is this place?"

"Katara, welcome to the spirit world." Taking her hand, Aang began to lead her back to where he'd started. Back where she belonged. It was hard work, navigating back to the gate. They were both sweating and covered in muck, layers of their clothing discarded as the heat intensified.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how horribly muggy this place is?" Katara pushed a handful of thick, mucky hair out of her face.

"Because it's not always muggy," he replied. "Sometimes. But not always. Usually depends on where I am." He wiped sweat from his forehead.

Katara laughed.

"Next time I decide to escape to the spirit world, I'll do it in the South Pole."

Aang wheeled on her.

"Don't talk like that. I won't let this happen ever again."

"What happened? Aang? Am I...am I dead?"

Aang froze. Before he could answer her, a new voice hissed out from the darkness.

"Not quite. Not if your shining knight gets his way."

"Who are you?" Aang demanded. Aang turned in the direction of the voice, pushing his wife behind him.

"Aang," Katara muttered.

"Not now."

"I am a gatekeeper of sorts." A great serpent slipped out of the mist and circled around them, the water roiling around its body until it stopped in front of the avatar. It rose until it was at eye level with him and then transformed, taking on the form of a scantily clad woman.

"Not to be picky, but could you put some more clothes on?" Katara huffed.

"You seem to have no issue with minimal coverings," the creature said, it's voice now melodious and chiming. It cocked a hip, planting a fist in a mirror Katara's own pose.

"Yes, well, I'm his wife. I get to wear minimal covering around him. You don't. So fix it."

The creature rolled its eyes. "As you wish. I was merely trying to gain the avatar's attention. I thought since he seems to prefer women from the watertribe."

"Great. Make an appointment. I'm a little busy right now as you can see," Aang replied. He grabbed Katara's hand againand pushed past the creature. It circled back around in front of them. Now in the guise of a stately old gentleman. The muggy air didn't seem to bother it.

"Unfortunately, that is why I am here. Did you think, Avatar, that you could simply waltz into the spirit world and remove a spirit without paying a price?"

"I'm not removing anything," Aang replied. His grip on Katara's hand tightened. "I'm just guiding her back where she belongs."

"Only those who enter through the gate may leave by it," the creature said. "That cannot be changed unless you have something to offer." The creature had the decency to look sad. Aang didn't care.

"Listen. I came to get my wife. I am going to guide her back home and you are not going to stop me." He had the man by the collar of his stately robe, only inches between their faces.

"Aang."

"I am not here to stop you. I am here to strike a deal. You can try to lead her home, but she will not make it unless you make a trade." The creature slipped out of Aang's finger, appearing again on their left.

"Aang." She pressed herself against him from behind.

"Fine. What is it you wish."

"To pull this off there must be a trade. A significant trade. Typically, a life for a life."

"Fine. My life for hers."

He felt Katara stiffen behind him.

"Are you sure about that, Avatar? You have a rather long life ahead of you."

Aang looked at Katara. Her eyes had gone wide, like they did when she was truly scared. He hadn't seen that look in so long. She opened her mouth, closed it again and swallowed.

"Yes."

"No. Aang." Katara had both of his hands in hers now. Tears were streaming down her face. "No, the world needs you."

Aang brought her hands to his face, kissing the inside of both palms.

"Our kids need you. There will always be an avatar. But there's only one Katara."

He smiled, pressing the smooth skin of her hand to his cheek. "It's okay Katara."

"No, it's not. I need you Aang. I'd rather..."

"As touching as this all is, unfortunately, your case it rather special," the creature interrupted. "Since you're the avatar and all. We have a bit more planned for you, Aang. So while I will accept the offer of your life in part, I cannot accept in it full. Your devotion is commendable though."

Aang and Katara exchanged a glance.

"Which means...what exactly?"

"I need something else. Something with equal possibility. Your wife perhaps has something to offer."

"But I'm dead," Katara said, shrinking against Aang. He enveloped her in his arms, as if that were enough to protect her. "You said that."

"Ah, not quite yet, but I can't let you return to life completely untouched." the creature reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. It feigned hurt as they both took a step back. "Don't worry; this was all decided a very long time ago. You merely have to agree. It has been determined that the latter years of your husband's life will be enough if you were to agree to give up your childbearing years. Part of one life added to the possibility of new life is deemed equal to a whole life."

Aang sagged, his nose buried in Katara's hair. To have been to so small compared to the price that could have been. This they could do.

"Aang, no," Katara said. She tore out of his arms, her feet sending water splashing. "No. I can't do that. I can't make you...There have to be other airbenders. The avatar cycle has to continue."

"Katara, listen..."

"No. Go back without me." She was crying now. Tears streaming down her face as she struggled to speak. She was so beautiful when she was being selfless. She leaned onto her tiptoes kissing him. "I love you. So much," she said as she pulled away. "But I know you can find someone else. You're too full of heart not to. Try to fall for a non-bender this time, okay? Maybe she'll have a better chance of giving you an airbender." She smiled, trying to pull away. Aang didn't let her. He took hold of both her arms. If he gave her the chance, she would slip away before he could do anything.

"No," he said. "No. I can't do that."

"Your woman does have a good point. After all, if little Mister Tenzin turns out to be a waterbender like his brother and sister, you're out of luck. No chance at anymore little airbenders. Plus, you'd get a nice long life with…"

Aang's hand flew out, pushing the creature away from them.

"Can we have a little privacy please?" He forced Katara to meet his eyes. Which was probably a bad idea. She was falling to pieces and he was about three seconds away from falling with her. But he had to make sure she was listening. "Katara we have three amazing kids. And if none of them turn out to be airbenders, I'm okay with that. I don't need airbender children. I mean, do you really think something as vast as the avatar cycle is going to let the fact that I'm the 'last airbender' stop it? No. If there are supposed to be more airbenders, there will be more airbenders. No matter what you or I do." He pulled her close, hoping she got it. Hoping that his argument would win her over. "But I need you Katara. This: being the avatar, healing a hundred years of trauma, all of it, there are some days that the only reason I don't lose my mind is because you're there. You ground me, Katara." His voice broke as he said it again, "I need you."

Katara's sobs shook her whole body. Aang let a hand run through her hair, stroking down her back. It calmed her, just as it had so many times

"Please, Katara, don't leave me."

"I never could. Not when you needed me," she whispered. She pulled away, clearly asking for another kiss. Aang was leaning down to oblige when they were interrupted.

"Seriously, you two. Oogies."

"Spirits, you sound like Sokka," Katara grumbled.

"Sokka…Sokka. That name sounds familiar. Wait, tall kid that was here a few years back? Pony tail? Tells good jokes?"

"Sure. Sounds like him," Aang said.

"You know we had such a laugh over…but I digress. Your decision?"

Katara looked at Aang. He nodded.

"I accept," she said. Her hands clenched for a moment when she said this, but she showed no other signs of how hard this decision was for her. The creature nodded.

"Beautiful. I was hoping you'd say yes. You know, I am such a sucker for a good love story. So, avatar, your lifespan is shortened just a bit. Don't worry, you'll still get a nice long life. Even without that time in the iceberg. And Avatar's Woman, you won't have any more babies. Which honestly, you would think I was doing you a favor…" It was rewarded with a glare. "Ahem, I guess that concludes business. Continue on."

And with that the creature disappeared into the mist. Hand in hand, the two continued towards the gate.

"See you on the other side," Aang said as they stepped through.

Aang woke almost immediately. He was used to going back and forth between his world and the spirit world. Katara remained still, her eyes closed. Only the gentle movement of her chest telling him that she was alive.

"C'mon, Katara," Aang whispered.

Suddenly the waterbender gasped, her eyes flying open. Aang caught her as she half-sat up and then collapsed back. He could feel tears in his eyes.

"You made it," he whispered.

"I made it," Katara said, leaning on her elbow. It created space between them. Space that Aang wasn't comfortable with just yet.

"Katara," he said, his voice still low. He pulled her up so he could hold her properly.

"Oh, Aang." Her breath hitched and Aang knew what his wife was thinking about. She began to cry again. The sobs wracking her body with an intensity that only comes with internal pain. He pulled her closer and she curled up in his lap.

"It's okay," he whispered over and over again. "You're here. You're here. It's okay." And with that, he finally broke. He buried his face in her hair, smelling the sea and fresh air. He too began to cry as he murmured a thousand apologies. "I was so scared."

"It's okay," Katara said. It was her turn now. "I'm here. I'm here." Her arms slid around his neck, her lips pressing to his throat, his jaw, and finally, his meeting his. She tasted of salt and water. Like he was kissing the ocean he supposed. Exactly like he was kissing the ocean. Not that he actually had experience kissing the ocean…or anyone else for that matter. Aang finally pulled away when he heard the footsteps.

It was Sokka. A smart remark was obviously on his lips, but he took in their tear-stained faces and obviously thought better of it.

"Hey, you guys, everything alright in there?"

Katara managed a smile. "Yeah, we're all good now. I just took a little side trip into the spirit world. But Aang brought me back."

"So, it's all good now, though. No more spirit world trips for Katara?" Sokka finally eased his way all the way into the room. His arms crossed, looking ready to bolt if Katara and Aang decided to lose control. He looked a lot more comfortable once they had separated and Aang had swung his legs back over the side of the bed. Katara and Aang shared a look. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Sokka. Everything's fine now," she said.

"Great. Cause Aang needs to come get Tenzin off the roof. Or what's left of it."

Aang was a bit befuddled, not sure how a child just past his first birthday could get onto the roof. Bumi yes, Bumi would be on the roof just for kicks and giggles and to drive his mother wild. But not quiet little Tenzin. Katara was a bit more demanding.

"Why is my son on the roof!" She was up, on her feet and in Sokka's face before Aang could try to stop her. He was, however, in time to catch her as dizziness over took her. That really got Sokka's attention. His eyebrows drew together as he helped his sister sit back down. The worried look only disappeared with a shake of the head and a smile from Aang.

"Take it easy," Aang said, helping her sit back down on the bed.

"Don't worry, Kya is out there with a big pool of water if he decides he doesn't like it up there anymore. Right now he's just enjoying the view."

"Sokka, how did my baby get on the roof?" Katara's glare made it clear that she thought Sokka had some hand in it. Sokka glanced at Aang over his sister's head, mouthing, "Yep, she's fine."

"Well, do you remember when we first met Aang and he sneezed and flew, like, ten feet?"

"It was higher than that."

"So we're all out there, goofing off when suddenly Tenzin sneezes and Poof! He disappears. At first I thought he'd earthbended himself into the ground, because there was that much dust from his sneeze. But honestly, that made no sense. And then I looked up." Sokka paused, his finger pointing at the ceiling. "Now, I could be wrong, but I think Tenzin's an airbender."

Aang's reaction was cut off as Katara tackled him, unbalancing them both. Only Aang's airbending saved them from a hard landing on the ground.

"We did it!" she cried. Aang didn't think his own smile could get any wider, but as he met Katara's gaze ans saw the unbridled joy there, his own happiness doubled.

"We did it," he said. And then they just sat there, grinning at each other like idiots.

"Uh, guys. Your kid is still on the roof."

"Oh! Right." Aang jumped off and ran, backpedaling long enough to shout, "I'll be right back, Katara. Don't move."

"I am SO getting out of here," he heard Sokka say as he burst into the sunlight and looked with pride at Tenzin. The baby clapped his hands and reached towards his father, giggling. It was the happiest he'd ever seen Tenzin.


	2. Epilogue

Aang hadn't thought about that day in a long time.

He avoided thinking about it actually. There were so many things about that day that were painful. Which was probably why he'd been so disconcerted to have it invade his dreams this morning. He'd tried to brush it off, determined not to let those memories ruin his today. Especially not today. Today was supposed to be a happy day. That's what Katara always said.

But now, as he watched the sun set, Aang was starting to realize why that day and the bargain he had made was weighing so heavily on him.

Slim arms reached around him and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You've been somewhere else all day," Katara said. The hard bones of her cheek and brow, no longer cushioned as they had once been, pressed against his back. He separated her hands, bringing her around to his side so she could watch the display of red and orange and gold with him.

"Just…thinking," Aang said.

Katara smiled. "You would ruin a perfectly good birthday by thinking." She slid a hand up his chest, letting it rest over the comforting beat of his heart. "Happy birthday, dear."

Age had been far kinder to his wife than it had been to him. The lines of her face were softer and fewer than those he bore. But they were both still strong and for that he was thankful. That made his bargain all the more cruel. He had no doubt that she would outlive him for many years to come.

It would be soon. That he knew. Not from any physical failing, it was just a feeling deep inside him.

"Katara," he started. He let out a sigh. Did he warn her of the knowledge that grew steadily within him? Or did he let her live the rest of their days together in ignorance? What would Katara want?

"It's alright, Aang," she said. Her eyes searched his, still bright and clear as the day he met her. "You can tell me." Her smile still made his heart stop.

He reached up to brush the hair away from her face, his fingers trailing into her salt and pepper tresses. She'd left it down today, because she knew he liked it down. Gently, his fingers traced behind her ear, down the line of her jaw. The skin was soft against his calloused fingers. He turned his eyes to the skyline.

"I…do not think I will see sixty-seven," he said. The gentle movement of her breathing stilled for a moment. Then she sighed.

"Do you feel…unwell?" Now it was Katara's turn to focus on the horizon.

"No," Aang said. "I just sense that my time as avatar is coming to a close." He felt her face press against his chest as her arms wrapped around him. He looked down, but her face was obscured by the top of her head. "Katara?"

"I'm…alright," Katara whispered after too many minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry to burden you with this. I just…want you to be prepared…"

"Aang, it's fine." She looked up at him now, both her hands coming up to cradle his face. He could see the tears lining her eyes. "I have said goodbye to you every night since that day, thoroughly expecting you to be gone by morning." One hand came away from his face to wipe at her eyes. Aang grabbed it and pressed it to his cheek again. "We have had a good life," she said. Her voice was soft. Aang closed his eyes. He felt as she rose to her tiptoes, pressing her face close to his. "I have been thankful for every day with you, but I've never forgotten that our time is borrowed." She laughed softly. "We've had too many brushes with death to forget that."

"I will wait for you," he whispered. "Just as I waited for you in that iceberg."

Katara laughed again.

"Then make sure you get comfortable. You may remember, I have to wait until our third great-grandchild is born."

Aang laughed too, his arms encircling his wife. She always was the strong one. He wouldn't have asked his next question if he hadn't been completely confident in her strength.

"Katara, the next avatar will be a waterbender," he began. He put some distance between them. Her reaction was something he wanted to be able to judge. "Will you…could you teach him?" Aang swallowed. Had their positions been reversed, he wasn't sure he would have been able to do that.

"Or her. The next avatar could be a girl."

"Or her."

Katara pulled him down for a kiss. "Yes, Love. I'll teach him or her. After all, how many people get the chance to teach two avatars?"

###

It took many years for that third great-grandchild to make its appearance. But Katara had learned patience many years ago as a young mother. In fact, she was sometimes convinced that Bumi had been born with the sole purpose of teaching her patience. When she was young, twenty-five years might have seemed like a lifetime of waiting, but it passed quickly now that she had reached the latter part of her life.

Of course, that didn't mean she did not still ache for the company of her husband. But he had made a promise, and Aang had always been especially good at keeping his promises. It was with joy that she embraced her second trip into the spirit world. She knew that there was no coming back this time.

The air around her wasn't as dank and humid as it had been all those years ago. It was still swampy, but more open and less threatening. Sunlight filtered down to sparkle on the wet earth. Katara took a step forward, the spongy ground sticking slightly to her feet. The ease with which her legs moved caused her to examine herself. Her limbs, she found, were smooth and supple and young again.

"That's the wrong way," a voice came.

Katara felt a jolt of electricity flash down her spine. If she had been alive, she would have stopped breathing. Spinning, she faced the direction of her husband's voice.

"Aang," she breathed.

He was there, pretending to lean casually against a well-endowed tree. He too had regressed to point before time and stress and children had aged him. His simple airbender's robes clothed him. But even the flowing lines of his garments could not hide the tension. Katara could tell that Aang was wound like a spring, ready to flow into action at just the right moment.

This moment.

With a yell, Katara ran for Aang, not even taking time to revel in the ease of movement that had eluded her for years. Aang was ready to meet her. But he only got a few steps in before her feet left the ground and she jumped into him, arms and legs wrapping around his young man's frame. He caught her, arms circling her waist, holding her up.

"I missed you," she whispered. One of Aang's hands brushed against her cheek and up to her ear before losing itself in her hair. Blue eyes and grey held each other. A thousand thoughts passed between them.

"And I missed you. So much."

Katara closed her eyes. His mouth brushed against hers. Once. Twice. She felt her world shift. Felt the rough bark of the tree through the thin material of her shirt. She uncrossed her legs, letting herself slide down until she was standing on his feet. Her hands found his.

The kiss was far shorter than she expected. Or wanted. After so many years, she wasn't sure she ever wanted it to end. Aang stepped away, but not far, his fingers still twined with hers. Katara found herself leaning into the space where he had been.

"Now what," she breathed.

Aang grinned.

"There's so much I have to show you. So much to do. But first…" His eyes winked at her.

Katara's own mouth mirrored his mischievous smile. "But first?"

Aang placed one hand against the tree and leaned closer.

"But first, how about somewhere with a little more privacy." His breath brushed over her eyelids and cheekbones. She smiled.

"Mmm, privacy sounds good."

He stepped away, giving a playful tug of Katara's hand. She stepped forward and found herself facing the sky, Aang's knee pressing sturdily into her back.

"Welcome to forever, Forever Girl." His kissed her and quickly pulled away. Setting her back on her feet, Aang led her deeper into the jungle.

Katara was looking forward to forever.

* * *

So LoK has reignited my ATLA obsession (which really means my Kataang obsession) and I've spent the last week scrolling through the Avatar fanfiction (again read: Kataang). I've found some really good stuff. But one thing that keeps bugging me is this idea of Aang wasting away and then Katara wallowing until Korra shows up. And I'm like "AAAAHHH! OOC!" I dunno, I just had this idea in my head of Aang passing peacefully in his sleep when his body was just done...So that's what I wrote. Love it. Hate it. I don't care. Just skip the ship war crap, because in the end the only people who really have any say over that are Bryke.


End file.
